Artemis Fowl: A new beginning
by alexcamz1
Summary: Magic has changed Artemis more then anyone ever expected, and with new revelations in Haven, life will never be the same. Based after TLC. Please read and review, it makes me continue! All chapters re-edited, I hope .
1. Dreaming

CHAPTER 1: Dreaming

CHAPTER 1: Dreaming

_Artemis Fowl the Second was still trying to convince his parents that he had just gone to do some studies in the US, but his parents weren't buying it._

_"Why you couldn't phone us or send us a letter, I don't know. Give me one reason why we should believe you?" questioned Artemis Fowl the first._

_"I've told you twenty times, I had to be isolated!" replied the Artemis the second._

_After three hours of the same questions, Artemis's parents finally gave in, but had told him to go to his room and stay there. Artemis climbed the grand staircase and entered his room. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep. Before long he had been woken up by the sound of his fairy communicator. Only on person could contact him, Holly. He turned the tiny communicator to speaker phone._

_"Hello, Artemis Fowl the Second speaking, how may I help you?"_

_"Hi Arty"_

_"Hi Holly, how are you?"_

_"I'm fine, how about you"_

_"I'm OK, I'm just about to get my recon job back" explained holly "oh yes, and Foaly would like to talk to you. I've got to go; we'll have to meet up sometime."_

_"How about you pop over tomorrow, 8 o'clock at mine?" Suggested Artemis_

_"Brilliant, 8 o'clock at yours, got it. I'll pass you on to Foaly, Bye!"_

_"Bye, Holly"_

_Artemis sat holding the tiny communicator, sighing deeply._

_"Hi Mud-Boy" came the familiar voice of Foaly._

_"...Don't call me that!"_

_"Sorry Artemis, how would you like to come to the Police Plaza, I need to talk to you in person, come to Tara. Lieutenant Grub will be waiting to escort you down here."_

_"I better be making a move then, oh yer, who is the new commander?"_

_"It is Commander Kelp, Trouble. Adios mi amigo" explained Foaly trying to put a Spanish accent on._

_"Adios Foaly" replied Artemis_

_Artemis closed the fairy communicator, ending the call. How was he supposed to get to Tara?_

_**E1: TARA**_

_"Where is this kid Foaly?" Grub asked into his mike._

_"Don't worry Lieutenant" said Foaly sarcastically, "He's never late!"_

_"Hold on is this the kid who kidnapped Holly? And we tried to rescue her but big, big Mud-man came out?" questioned Grub_

_"I see that your memory hasn't totally left you" said Foaly half laughing._

_"I'm telling mummy!"_

_"Yer sure you will, ooh...I can see him!"_

_Grub went up to Artemis, unshielded and put handcuffs on his wrists._

_"What the...!" screamed Artemis_

_"You're under arrest!" shouted Grub and punched Artemis in the face knocking him into unconsciousness._

_**POLICE PLAZA**_

_"FOALY! FOALY WHERE ARE YOU!? YOU MAD DONKEY!" demanded Artemis_

_"Since when have I been a donkey?" said Foaly as he entered the room._

_"Why on earth or under it have I been arrested?"_

_"I thought it looked quite good, anyways we need to talk"_

_"Yes a talk, lets talk about your chair" came the sarcastic reply from Artemis_

_"No Artemis, the commander asks you if you would like to join LEPrecon."_


	2. Dream or Nightmare

CHAPTER 2: Dream or Nightmare

**CHAPTER 2: Dream or Nightmare **

_Artemis was walking to Commander Kelp's office, when he passed Holly._

_"Hi Holly how did it go?" said Artemis._

_"Oh, Hi Arty I didn't realise that you had come down here...yer it went well, and I have kept my rank as Major, so I suppose it went well. Where are you going?" replied Holly._

_"I'm going to a job interview with Commander Kelp."_

_"Oh, well good luck and I'll see you after."_

_"Yer I'll need it, see you around."_

_"Yep see you soon."_

_**COMMANDER KELP'S OFFICE**_

_"Commander Kelp" said Artemis holding out his hand "Congratulations on your promotion."_

_"Thank you Master Fowl."_

_"Your welcome sir."_

_"Yes, yes, well as you probably know I would like it if you would join LEPrecon."_

_"I would like to ask, why do you want me in LEP?"_

_"Well Captain Fowl" started Trouble, Artemis suddenly had a surprised look on his face "I would like a new face on the squad. You like being called Captain don't you."_

_"I would also like to ask, how would I use the wings and fit into the pods?"_

_"Well I was 'bout to come on to that, you would go down to Foaly and he could change your DNA so you could be an elf like me, Holly, Grub and the rest of the LEP."_

_"I'll have to think about it" said Artemis, "Could I go back to my parents now?"_

_"...err...Artemis...err...I think you need to follow me."_

_"Why what's happened." asked Artemis suspiciously_

_"Did you parents tell you that they were going to Miami with the twins?"_

_"No they didn't, why, and how do you know that anyways?"_

_"We just know, well they took an Airbus A380 and well...err... it...was shot down" said the commander, begging for Artemis not to scream or have a nervous breakdown._

_"WHAT!?" screamed Artemis._

_**OPS BOOTH**_

_Foaly was tracking something when Holly walked in closing the door behind her, nearly knocking off Foaly's tin hat._

_"Hi Foaly" said Holly, "how's it going? And why is Artemis down here? And why is he getting a job?"_

_"Ur...can't I start with a hello? And well don't you have a lot of questions" said Foaly straightening his tin hat. "Well Artemis is here because Kelp is offering him a job and he is getting a job because the Commander wants a new face on the recon squad" he continued gasping for breath._

_"And...That isn't all is it?"_

_"No, your right it isn't. His parents were on their way to Miami when their plane got shot down, we sent some of our retrieval guys up their and did some scans. We found no survivors. Commander should be telling him in a moment."_

_"Oh Frond!" exclaimed Holly._

_"WHAT!!" came a familiar voice from down the corridor, Holly popped her head out of the booth and found that nearly all of the other LEP officers doing the same._

_"I think he's been told" said Foaly a lit too unnecessary._

_"I'm going down there he's need some comforting."_

_"Holly are you really that mad!?"_

_"What you think Trouble will even think about comforting him?!"_

_Holly ran out of the ops booth and ran towards the commander's office. All of the other officers' eyes were watching the young elf speed down the corridor and burst through Commander Kelp's office door._

_**COMMANDER KELP'S OFFICE**_

_Artemis was head in hands sobbing in one of the tiny fairy chairs when Holly had busted into the door breaking it of its hinges. Holly took one look around the room finding the commander behind the desk looking totally helpless. Holly shook her head at the him, "and you call yourself a commander, shameful", she took the seat next to Artemis and gently stroked her hand up Artemis' back. "Hey...Hey...don't worry, it will be OK". _Be OK?_ She thought,_ Are you mad he's just lost his entire family!

_"I need to see Butler." Artemis croaked._


	3. What to do

CHAPTER 3: What to do

**CHAPTER 3: What to do **

_**DEVON**_

_Butler was reading a book in one of his armchairs when the doorbell rang, he opened the door to find Major Holly Short and the soon to be Captain Artemis Fowl. "Artemis! Holly! What a pleasant surprise! Do come in!" he said taking their rain coats. Then Butler saw the tears running down Artemis' cheek from his Blue and Hazel eyes. Suddenly without warning Artemis dropped to the floor and the flow became more intense. "Artemis what is the matter?"_

_Holly spoke for him "his parents and his brothers have just been killed, their plane was shot down." Artemis continued sobbing "and he would like to know your opinion on something."_

_Artemis tried to gain control over himself, he struggled to his feet and was lead in to a small dark lounge. Holly followed behind him. "...Butler..." began Artemis "...I've been offered a job."_

_"Artemis you have been offered a job?" Said a stunned Butler, "Artemis you don't need a job!"_

_"Butler, old friend, it's in the LEP."_

_Butler was more than stunned now, "But...how...why...but..." he was lost for words,_ the LEP am I hearing this right_, he thought._

_"I don't know what to do" said Artemis, "they would have to change my DNA; I would be changed into an elf overnight!"_

_Butler managed to clam himself down, "Artemis, you must do what you think is best. I can't choose for you, you must." with saying that Artemis and Holly said goodbye to Butler and left._

_"Well then, what are you going to do?" questioned Holly._

_"There's nothing left here for me"_

_**COMMANDER KELP'S OFFICE**_

_Commander Kelp was behind his desk when there was a knock on the door. "Come in! Aha...Mister Fowl" said the commander, "have you decided about my offer?"_

_"Yes sir, I have."_

_"Well?" the excitement was building in Trouble and Artemis could tell. Artemis smiled_

_"I accept"_

_The young commander was overjoyed, "welcome aboard Captain"_


	4. Back to reality

Chapter 4: Back to reality

**Chapter 4: Back to reality **

Artemis woke suddenly; sitting bolt up right panting heavily, a bead of sweat ran down his cheek. He looked round. He was in his own bed with Butler at his side in a lime green chair looking very concerned. His bedroom was a cream colour very thing was cream, except from the lime chair, the black plasma TV and his silver Apple laptop. The room was total silent, "Artemis? Are you OK?" said Butler, he was dressed in a black suit with a pink tie.

"My parent..." Artemis question as if he was half drunk. "...I need to know."

As he said that, the plasma TV flickered on. Foaly sat in it, wearing his tin hat and white shirt. "Don't worry Artemis, they are alive it was only a dream."

Artemis sat looking very puzzled,"...but...how do you know?"

Butler spoke for Foaly. "He has been very busy in the last three years; he's developed this _thing_ to see what is happening in someone's mind, instead of just reading and deleting."

"Wow" remarked Artemis truly amazed, "so I guess I'm not in the LEP?

"Sorry but your right, you're not in the LEP, _yet_" Foaly coughed so Artemis could not hear him, "and no, I can not change peoples DNA, myself, it must be done by magic." he explained

"OK then, it was all just a dream." crocked Artemis sadly. He had gained full control of himself, and got up, dressed into a new suit.

"Artemis, Ur...Commander Kelp and Major Short are down stairs if you would like to know."

"Holly?" said Artemis trying to hid his excitement from Foaly

"Oh come on Artemis, we all know how you feel about her. And your face was so _"full of emotion"_ when she kissed you in the shuttle! Your face!" shrieked Foaly with laughter.

"So what! Have you got a problem with that! Anyway she took me by surprise!" shouted Artemis with anger clearly in his voice, but then his vampire smile appeared out of nowhere.

Foaly's laughing subsided. "No, sorry Artemis" said Foaly apologetically. Artemis closed the line and found that there were several suction pads on his forehead and his chest, _why didn't I notice these before? _He asked himself.

Butler was still in his green leather chair and hadn't said a word until now, "I think I shall show our guests in" the huge bodyguard got up from his very comfortable seat. "Which room shall I show them into, sir?"

"The library Domovoi." Butler and Artemis walked out of the room together but they where going in two different ways. The hallway that they just entered was nearly all cream too! The walls, the carpet, but not the ceiling, the ceiling was black! Black I tell you! Black! Artemis Hated cream, all cream; whipped cream, cream colour, etc. you get the message. "Domovoi?" He said as he and Butler walked down the hallway.

"Uh?" Came the reply

"Where are my parents?"

"I thought you would never ask...hold on...Is it me, or are your ears more pointed?" trying to change the subject.

Artemis put a hand to his newly shaped ears. "What the...?"


	5. More than friends?

Chapter 5: More than friends

**Chapter 5: More than friends?**

The library was the only room in the whole manor that Holly actually remembered. Every other room was a horrible cream colour, though she didn't say this to Artemis because she thought that he might be a bit offended. The library was filled to the ceiling with book shelves which in turn were filled to the brim of books. The room was square but you would never have realised. The shelves were pine wood colour, _I wonder how much money Artemis has? _She asked herself, _stop thinking that! It's none of your business! _Her sensible side screamed back. Holly and the new commander sat in two brown _pine_ coloured, leather chairs that were way too big for them. The carpet in the library was the same as the ceiling, _pine_ colour and there was a lamp in the corner that was also sitting on a brown _pine _coloured, coffee table. The commander and Holly were dressed in new, blue LEPrecon suits that were (once again) developed by Foaly. The commander sat uncomfortably, chomping on his nails nervously. Holly just sat. She wasn't nervous she as actually quite excited to see the mud-boy, but when he entered she was in for a shock.

"Holly!" Came a delighted voice from the door, "Commander Kelp" the voice said again, but with a much different and businesslike tone.

Trouble was the first to speak "Master Fowl, so good to see you!"

Holly looked Artemis head to toe; as usual he was dressed in black, hand-made, designer suit. "Hi Artemis" she felt his deep blue and hazel eyes lock on to hers. She looked away immediately for fears that he could see something that she didn't what him to see, yet. Artemis unknowingly turned to the commander.

"So what brings you two down here?" he asked willing for Holly to speak. Instead of Holly speaking Trouble spoke.

"Well...this might sound a bit o..." he hadn't finished his speech when Holly had gasped so loud and so surprising, it struck fear into Artemis and the commander.

"What the..." Holly said half amazed and half scared "Artemis...please...s...sit down..." Artemis had never seen Holly like this so he obeyed immediately; he landed with a thump as he land cross legged on the floor marble. Holly got up and walked over to where Artemis was sitting. Artemis and Holly had grown their hair quite a lot in the two days they had come back from Hybras. She stood next to Artemis and pulled back a lock of hair that covered his ear.

"MAJOR SHORT! THIS IS NO TIME FOR...!" he stopped speaking in mid sentence, because he had just seen what she wanted to point out, an elfin ear. Holly turned to the commander.

"But sir...this can only be done by..."

"...magic." finished Artemis "Ah...um...don't think I should have said that" Holly turned back to Artemis.

"Magic!? You lied to me Artemis...Again!" shouted Holly starting to cry. She pushed Artemis out of the way and ran straight out of the door. Artemis got up very quickly and ran after her as she left the room. "Holly! Please, come back, I can explain!" he called after her.

Butler and Trouble were the only ones left in the library but this time it was Butler who was first to speak. "Well that was err...interesting?" said Butler sarcastically.

"Very" replied the commander as he opened up a small cube. "Foaly can you get me live video of Fowl-boy right now?"

"Most certainly can my friend!" came the voice of Foaly "with audio too!"

"How the hell did you get surveillance _stuff_ in here?" asked Butler politely.

"Ur...well...we had to put it here you were mind-wiped"

"Oh, right" said Butler only half convinced. Suddenly a hologram of the bedroom that Artemis and Holly were in, appeared as a projection.

**A RAMDOM BEDROOM.**

"Holly, please...Holly, I can explain!" Artemis begged. "Please Holly...Holly I can expl..."

"YOU CAN EXPLAIN THEN CAN YOU...!" she interrupted waiting for a reply, he said nothing. "Why do you have to lie to me Artemis? I thought we were friends?" she said putting her head in her hands, she flopped onto the bed so Artemis could not see her eyes. "More than friends" she whispered to her self.

Artemis didn't hear her last comment though. He felt very uncomfortable. He walked over to Holly and put a hand on her shoulder "We are friends."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"OH HOLY…!" shouted Foaly through the commander's helmet speakers.

"What is it Donkey?!" the commander shouted back.

"Well _sir_ firstly I am not a Donkey, I'm a Ce..." he was cut of by the commander again.

"Just get to the point Foaly!"

"Well I think you better come to the Police Plaza immediately, also I think Hol... I mean Major Short is in no state to fly. She will be safe with Fowl and the Butlers… Sir."

Commander Kelp walked over to the holo-gram of the room Holly and Artemis were in. "We are Friends" said Artemis through the tinny speakers._ Odd, I thought Fowl never had it in him to be kind, _thought Trouble. He picked up his helmet, closed down the holo-gram, said goodbye to Butler, took his old hummingbird wings of a book shelf and flew out of the window.

"This better be really good Foaly. I better really like this."

"Its good sir, but you like it!" Foaly said with worry in his voice.

**Back in Fowl manor**

Holly looked up from the damp mattress to see Artemis looking very sorry. "Holly" he said, "I'm sorry. Really I am." She was about to look away when his blue and hazel eyes told her that he was telling the truth. She sat on the edge of the bed. He was sorry, and she knew it. But she saw another emotion in those eyes, one that she had not seen in him before.

Artemis walked out of the bedroom onto the hallway in which the walls were cover by portraits of Fowl ancestors. Holly had only just realized that she had broken down in front of Artemis. _You just broke down in front of the mud-boy!,_ she said in her head.

Artemis continued down the long dark corridor. He felt so very guilty about what he had done. It was then he heard Major Short try and sneak up on him. Well she wasn't really sneaking, she was just walking.

"Artemis?" she asked with a very shaky voice, "why did you lie to me? You know were friends, aren't we? And friends don't keep secrets from each other do they, do they?"

"No, they don't" said Butler out of nowhere, with a sarcastic tone. But he soon turned round and walked back to the library. (A/N: that little scene was taken from a film called 'Hot Fuzz' when they were in the pub, but I changed it a little)

"Holly" Artemis began. _Oh great,_ thought Holly, _a full blown explanation._ "I...I am..."

"Sorry?" she finished for him. "You've already said that."

Artemis felt very awkward; he'd never been in a situation like this. "It's just...if I told you or anyone else I...feared that I...would be mind-wiped again and have the magic taken from me."

"Artemis, you know I would never let that happen." she said reaching for his hand.

"Err... I... think we... should go see what Butler and your Commander are up to." he said looking down at her hand reaching for his. They both started down the long corridor in silence, heading for the library.

Holly was the first to break the silence, but with a question that took both of them by surprise. "Do you like, like me?" she questioned.

**Haven City, Police Plaza, Ops Booth.**

Foaly was staring at a piece of paper which he had only just found three hours before he told the commander to leave Holly at Fowl Manor and to come to the Plaza immediately. He stayed staring at it until the commander came running in to the Ops Booth. "Bloody hell Sir, that was fast, how on the earth did you down here so quick?" asked Foaly

"Never mind that, just tell me what the hell is going on!" Foaly handed him the piece of paper. It read:

_Commander Kelp, Major Short and Foaly,_

_Before I go to sort out this mess with Opal, I have written this note just in case I die. Which I have, as you wouldn't be reading this if I was still alive._

_There was a code in the Book. It said that after a mud-boy has found us, kidnapped one of us, helped us, nearly killed us all, and then gotten mind-wiped, helped us again and then helped us again it then said he would steal some of our magic from an elf, and last but not least become one of us._

_Now Commander Kelp, if this happens to be Fowl, he must stay down in Haven. But of course he will need a job, so I have put another piece of paper in the envelope. That piece of paper is his documents for being able to live and work in Haven. Fowl's job shall be in the department of LEPrecon. He will need to be trained of course but as I know Foaly has made a piece of software to allow training to be almost instantaneous. Also Fowl is __NOT__ to go through LEPtraffic._

_I would also like to say that ten million credits have been put into my bank account. This may be taken out by Foaly to help with his tech stuff. I didn't say that it was any good while I was alive but, Foaly it really is good stuff. _

_Major Short, Look after Fowl and be kind._

_Julius Root_

"Dear Frond!" said the commander totally amazed. He looked at Foaly. "What do you think we should do?"


	7. Explosions

**Chapter 7: Explosions**

Artemis and Butler were talking in the library about why the commander had left in such a rush. Meanwhile Holly had decided to have a _mossy_ around, she walked out of the library and started down the long hallway, again and came to a halt at a door. The door had a sign on it, it read: MYLES & BECKETT FOWL ONLY. Interesting_,_ thought Holly as she studied the door handle. It was coded. Just like the door opposite, which was Artemis' room, however Artemis must have forgotten to close the door, most unlike him. As she walked in she saw that the whole room was cream, cream this and cream that it made her feel sick just thinking about it. She walked over to the cream desk which had Artemis' silver laptop on. She opened the lid. She looked at the screen, and started to read. It was his personal diary. It looked like _he_ was just reading it, as his last entrée was about three years ago or he was about to put in another.

In about thirty minuets Captain Holly Short knew all about the mud-boy; from his 'feeling' for a certain female elf (who was the first recon officer in LEP history and now who had one of his eyes) to his favourite colour (which was not cream). Before she realized what she was doing, she was copying it all on to a tiny laser disk, which she would then send to Foaly by e-mail. She would not send all the files however, just the ones she wanted him to see.

It didn't take long for it to download, but when she left the room, she found Artemis waiting out in the corridor. "Holly? What are you doing down here for?" said Artemis.

Holly found that her brain had left her, "I...err...was just looking around."

Artemis was quite unconvinced. "Anyway I would like you to meet my two siblings, Myles and Beckett." he said as he pointed behind him where two three year old boys stood. They were both dress in designer suits of course.

"Wo r yu?" Questioned Beckett

"Your short art ya!" said Myles

"But wat abouts other grill?" It was Beckett, another question.

Holly was getting more interesting. "What other girl?"

Before either of the twins could reply, Artemis stepped in. "err... I think they must be thinking about Minerva. We fell out."

"ya sure! Me thank yu art!" said Myles, as he grabbed Holly's hand and led her to the surveillance room. Beckett followed.

"Don't tell me you did that!" Holly could tell Artemis was getting worried about something.

"Ya we did" said Beckett with a beaming smile.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!" shouted Artemis as he ran after them.

**Haven City, Police Plaza, Ops Booth.**

"Are you sure about this? Cause this could be very, very bad." said Foaly

"It's the only way. Anyhow I want a new face on Recon." replied the commander as they left the Booth.

"Commander Sir." It was Grub. "I had the oddest dream to day."

"I don't have time for this Lieutenant!"

"No Trubs-"

"We're on duty!"

"Sorry _sir_, but it was about E1:Tara Exploding!" He wasn't making himself clear. He was about to explain when all hell broke lose. Without warning the sound of an explosion echoed through Haven City, setting off alarms in the Ops Booth.

The computers started to buzz with information shortly to be replaced with the alarm Foaly and the rest of the LEP didn't ever want to here, "EXPLOSION E1:TARA!"

"I didn't do that, did I?" Grub was terrified.

"EXPLOSION E1: TARA! LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN! LOCKDOWN! CUTTING POWER TO ALL BUILDINGS! CLOSING SHUTTERS!" Grub, Trouble and Foaly ran over to the window. Every light in Haven was turning off one by one. "ALART!!" Everyone turned back to the Booth. Suddenly there were a lot more explosions "EXPLOSION IN E2: STONEHENGE, E3, E4, E5, E6, E7, E8, E9, E10, Q, BH, KL, OP, S AND LEPEC! POLICE PLAZA LOSING POWER!"

"What the-" the commander was cut off by the last explosion; however this explosion was by far the biggest.

"EXPLOSION IN POWER GENERATOR! PLAZA SWITCHING TO RESERVES..." As it said that, all the light and computers turned off. But just as quickly, the E-Lights came on and Foaly's computer restarted. All LEP officers were running to the conference room where they would find out what was going on and what they should do. The trio ran straight into the Ops Booth, where Foaly started to type furiously on the reinforced keyboard. "LOCKDOWN CANCELED!"

"I didn't tell you to do that!" said Foaly

**Ireland, Fowl Manor, Surveillance Room**

Artemis was very embarrassed about what the two twins had just shown Holly, it was a small recording of Artemis and Minerva having a little bit of 'fun', which couldn't have come at a worse time. "Anyway it's over!" said Artemis, "I don't like her any more. It was only a goodbye..."

"A very unusual goodbye, I have to say." said Holly, who was so disappointed about what she had seen, all her dreams crushed by one little video. They all jumped when a huge explosion echo through the air. "What the hell was that?"


	8. What's going on?

**Chapter 8: What's going on?**

**Ops booth, Haven City: two hours after the explosions.**

Foaly was still typing away at his computer when Holly and Artemis burst through the door, knocking off Foaly's hat straight onto the floor. He didn't even look down at it. Holly and Artemis looked at each other. "Foaly?" He didn't reply. "Foaly? What's going on? First of all there's mayhem, then there's calm, and now another lock-down what's going on?" This time he turn round for a split second then turned back to the screen.

"Hello Holly. Artemis. We got hacked." he said.

Both Artemis and Holly were amazed, "How?" they said in perfect union.

"You tell me Fowl." A tinge of anger in his voice.

"You think I caused this mess?!"

Foaly turned round "I..." he trailed off mainly because he'd just see Artemis' Ears, and his height. "AHHHH!! D'Arvit! You've shank since the last time we met, in person! And what have you done with your ears..." he had seen something else. Were Artemis and Holly holding hands?

"Oh yes, did I tell you we've had twins?" said Artemis. Foaly's mouth was like a dwarf with his jaw unhinged.

"Uh?" said Foaly pointing from Artemis to Holly and back again

Artemis was red; he'd realized what he had said. "Oh no, Foaly, not Holly and I." Holly had too just realized. She looked at Artemis with a look of horror. "I meant my parents have had twins." Foaly sighed with relief, but stayed looking at their hands. Too long. They broke apart looking very embarrassed.

"Thank Frond for that. Anyway back to the situation in hand. If it wasn't you, it must have been Mr nobody."

Holly spoke for the second time, "I'm sorry I wasn't listening properly, you, hacked? Somehow I think not."

Foaly waited for her laughing to subside. "Thankfully it was only E1 and E2 that actually blow up. Who ever is behind this hack my computers and exaggerated what had really happened, not just that, they stopped the lock-down, but thankfully I put a manual override lever in about five hundred years ago. A bit stiff though, I had to get half of the officers in this building to help pull it. Anyway the person behind all of this had put about twenty bombs in E2 to make it look like more explosions in other chutes!" Foaly Gasped.

"So what can we do?" asked Artemis

"Nothing" said Foaly "absolutely nothing until the my new anti-hack and track-down software has installed."

"Made by you?"

"Of course, it should take about two hours though. So what should we do?" Said Foaly with a bored attitude. "I have it!"

"Have what?" said Holly.

"Let's play truth or dare!" said Foaly enthusiastically.

"I don't think so." Artemis said.

"Come on Artemis it's only a bit of fun." Said Holly. She hoped she might get something out of him in the game.

"Two against one Artemis!" Said Foaly. He hoped he might get something out of them in the game.


	9. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 9: Truth or Dare**

**Ops Booth, Police Plaza, Haven City.**

"Next go."

"Go on Artemis, spin it!" Shouted Holly

"All right keep you hair on. Probably land on me anyway." replied Artemis. He span the bottle. It stopped between Holly and Artemis.

"Ooh this is interesting. Computer, who's being asked and who's asking?" Said Foaly.

The computer responded almost immediately. "Holly and Artemis are both being asked which means you, Foaly are asking." Foaly had so many ideas popping to his mind it was untrue but he settled one dare idea and one truth idea.

"Truth or Dare" stated Foaly.

Artemis and Holly spoke quietly together then settled on a decision. "Truth" Artemis replied.

Foaly insides were jumping up and down with excitement. "Okay it a bit lame but I have to ask why were you holding hands earlier?"

"What a random question." Said Holly. "If you must know, it's because Artemis does not know the way here. So I led him here, but because he was lagging I had to pull him here."

_'What absolute load of horse shit!'_ Foaly thought, however out loud he said. "Okay." He soon continued speaking. "Next go, I suppose." He span he bottle. This time it landed on Artemis.

"Its always me!" Shouted Artemis getting annoyed "Truth!"

"Okay, what do you see Major Short as?" It was Foaly, and the first thing that had come into his mind. Holly looked up from the ground, noticing what had been said.

"A friend. A good friend. Actually she's my best friend." said Artemis.

"What of Butler?" questioned the person Artemis had just been talking about.

"Butler is a bodyguard and that's the way it should stay" Artemis finished. "Next go I think. Holly, would you do the honours?"

Holly took the bottle and span it. When it landed Holly was shocked, Foaly was excited and Artemis was Artemis. "Well, well, well, computer, who's being asked and who's asking?"

The computer started to speak again. "Holly and Artemis are both being asked which means you, Foaly are asking."

Foaly didn't wait for it to finish "I dare to t-"

"Dare? You didn't even ask us!" said a confused Artemis

"I don't need to. You see our Truth or Dare is different from humans. After you been asked, and you say truth than that automatically means that your next will be a dare."

"You didn't tell me that."

"Yeah well you did say that you knew the rules. So I dare you two to ki-"

"Insulation complete!" Said the computer

"Saved by the bell." said Foaly "Computer where is the hacking computer?"

"Spiro Needle" the computer replied.


	10. The Changes Begin

**Chapter 10**

"I'm sorry Foaly can you repeat that once more." Said Commander Kelp.

Holly, Foaly and Artemis were in Kelp's office trying to him what they had just found out. "Sir, please, we've tried to explain several times and there is not much to explain any way." explained Holly.

"Okay, tell me if I'm wrong, what happened is this 'Spiro' guy has somehow found out about us and is now trying to blow us to kingdom come. Right?" Trouble recounted as the others, including Artemis, nodded. "How did he find out about us...? Are you okay Fowl?" Everyone looked at Artemis. He was white as a sheet and was starting to sway.

"Artemis you look very pale." Foaly Stated.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine, I just feel a bit light headed, that's all." Replied Artemis, but promptly fell to the fall. Unconscious. But without warning his eye open but with a lighting blue light that was so strong that it made Holly, Trouble and Foaly turn away and cover their eyes.

**The corridor leading to the Commander's Office.**

"D'Arvit! What the hell was that?!" Grub yelled. As he turned away from Trubs office and covered his eyes with his hands. From all over the LEPrecon department people were swearing as a lighting blue light burst through the building. Some people were screaming in pain as they were temporarily blinded by the light. This light soon disappeared and when it did people who had fully recovered started to help the people who hadn't. Even though it had finished everyone put on a helmet and pulled down the shutters. Just encase.

**Commander Kelp's Officer**

"D'Arvit!" Shouted Foaly as the light disappeared.

"Foaly what the hell was that?" Asked Holly as she knelt at Artemis' head, took off her jumper and placed it under Artemis' head, she stayed keeling as Foaly started to examine him. Artemis' eyes were still open but he was unconscious. But when Holly looked into them they went blue again. No-where near as powerful though. Holly tried to move back but she couldn't, she fixed, she felt like all her magic was being sucked out of her, which it was.

"Major Short! Stand back...?" Shouted the commander, but he didn't say any more because of what his eyes were telling him. He was horrified along with Foaly. It looked like all of Holly's magic was being sucked out of her by the blue eyes of Artemis. The magic was moving from Holly to Artemis in wavy blue lines. The commander tried to walk over to the but when he got half way he found he couldn't move forward any more, it was like an invisible barrier between himself and the 'blue' couple. He tried to shout some thing to Foaly but found there was too much noise of something he couldn't hear.

Everything went clam as Holly collapsed on top of Artemis. She too was now unconscious.

Foaly and Trouble exchanged glances. "What the D'Arvit was that all about?" The Commander questioned.


	11. Better View

**Chapter 11**

**Haven City Hospital, Waiting Room.**

"As you can see behind me..." said the TV journalist "...The whole of Haven City has been locked down. Only absolute necessaries are getting power. This includes the Haven City Police Plaza and the City's Hospital in which two members of the LEP are being treated for 'forced magic removal'. The LEP commander has not given a statement at the current time. The two LEP officers' names are unknown, however there are rumours that the famous Major Short is one of the officers involved, there are no guesses to the other LEP officer. I'm John Picktail reporting for Atlantis News 24." The reporter only had time to finish what he was saying before Trouble Kelp turned off the TV.

Artemis Fowl and Holly Short were in hospital. Both still unconscious even though about seven hours had passed since all of the weird stuff had started to happen.

The two LEP officers that the news reporter was referring to were actually Holly and Artemis even though the reporter didn't know it. No-one knew really who the two 'officers' were with the exception of Trouble, Foaly, Grub and the warlocks treating the 'officers'.

Trouble walked back to his seat. "How long have we been waiting?" Foaly looked up.

"Seven hours, thirty-seven minutes and seven seconds."

"No, come on, the real time." said Grub.

"Seven hours, thirty-seven minutes and twelve seconds." Foaly replied, very getting irritated.

Trouble was known for his short patience. "D'Arvit!" Foaly and Grub jumped. "When are we going to hear any news?" And as if by chance, a warlock nurse walked into the room.

Every one sat up hoping for the good news they had been waiting for. The nurse cleared her throught. "Mr Fowl has just come into conscious, however Mrs Short has no-"

"_Miss_ Short!" Trouble Interrupted.

"I'm sorry. Miss Short has not, there are good signs for her though, she is stable and slowly her magic is being restored. Would you like to see them?"

"Ur... yes please." Trouble replied.

"Follow me then." Said the nurse as she led them down a small white corridor with light brown coloured doors all along it. The nurse stopped at the seventh door on the left. About half way up the door was a small bronze placard saying: Major H Short & Captain A Fowl of LEPrecon. Grub stopped in his tracks as he saw the placard.

"Artemis isn't a captain, and he's not in LEPrecon!" Grub blurted who then looked at Foaly. "Is he?"

Foaly looked round the corridor nervously. "Not so loud." whispered Foaly, "All will be explained." The nurse opened the door and Trouble and Foaly walked through it. Leaving a very confused Lieutenant behind.

Just Minutes Before...

**Haven City Hospital, Room 7; Major H Short & Captain A Fowl**

"Artemis?" Called a small voice next to him. "Artemis? Are you okay? Artemis!"

Artemis sat up. "Holly?"

"Who else! What's going on?" Holly asked.

"I really don't know, and what's with these drab curtains! You city obviously has not heard of art!" Artemis pulled them back to revival, one, Holly Short who was lying in a white hover bed which was the same height as his. "Now, that's a better view." He said as he looked straight into her eyes. He turned away though. "Holly, I need to tell you something."

"What's that then?"

"I lo-" Artemis was cut off in mid-sentence by the opening of the door to revival a purple faced commander and the cheery faced Foaly. They obviously hadn't seen Holly as she dropped back into the bed and gave Artemis a wink and a smile. Artemis knew what she was up to and played along but what he didn't know was about to happen...

"Ah...captain" said Trouble

"I'm sorry did you just call me captain?" asked Artemis.

"I'm sorry it's been a long day." The commander replied.

"Have you been waiting long?" asked Artemis.

"No. Not really. ONLY 7 HOURS, THRITY-EIGHT MINUTES AND FIFTY-SEVEN SECONDS!" Shouted Foaly at the top of his voice, making everyone in the room jump out of their skins.

"FOALY! Take a pill now! That's an order!" Trouble ordered.

"Pills?" Questioned Artemis.

"Foaly has to take some pills to calm him down, it's an old man's thing, you know."

"I heard that!" Shouted Foaly from somewhere in the background.

"So Artemis how's our major?"

"I really don't know but her pulse looks good and her MTOPM is about normal but that's all I understand at the moment. I learnt most of it from No.1, the demon warlock, he's our Doctor." Artemis explained. "So all in all she seams fine. Anyway why the hells are we in here?"

"Well what is the last thing you remember before waking up in this horrid place?"

"Blue."

"What?" Foaly asked. "What do you mean by 'Blue'?"

Artemis rolled his eyes. "The last thing I remember prior to waking was a lighting blue light."

Foaly took a small cube from his pocket. Artemis' mind flashed back to his time with Mr Spiro and the C-Cube, then Artemis remembered what Foaly's computer had replied; _"Computer, where is the hacking computer?" asked Foaly. "Spiro Needle." The Computer replied. _

"Now Artemis maybe you would like to see what happened." said Foaly as a small projection of Kelp's office opened up.

Through the tinny speakers it was hard to make out what was being said, but the hologram was amazing quality.

"_Huh? Oh I'm fine, I just feel a bit light headed, that's all." Replied Artemis, but promptly fell to the fall. Unconscious. But without warning his eye open but with a lighting blue light that was so strong that it made Holly, Trouble and Foaly turn away and cover their eyes._

"_D'Arvit!" Shouted Foaly as the light disappeared._

"_Foaly what the hell was that?" Asked Holly as she knelt at Artemis' head, took off her jumper and placed it under Artemis' head, she stayed keeling as Foaly started to examine him. Artemis' eyes were still open but he was unconscious. But when Holly looked into them they went blue again. No-where near as powerful though. Holly tried to move back but she couldn't, she fixed, she felt like all her magic was being sucked out of her, which it was._

"_Major Short! Stand back...?" Shouted the commander, but he didn't say any more because of what his eyes were telling him. He was horrified along with Foaly. It looked like all of Holly's magic was being sucked out of her by the blue eyes of Artemis. The magic was moving from Holly to Artemis in wavy blue lines. The commander tried to walk over to the but when he got half way he found he couldn't move forward any more, it was like an invisible barrier between himself and the 'blue' couple. He tried to shout some thing to Foaly but found there was too much noise of something he couldn't hear._

_Everything went clam as Holly collapsed on top of Artemis. She too was now unconscious._

Artemis' mouth was hanging, "so what was that all about?" but before anyone had a chance to respond; Artemis had found the answer to his very own question. "DNA change, so that first 'blast' was my own magic but it was cut short by me not having enough, then Holly made eye contact, which allowed my unconscious self to steal her magic, but I must have drained all her magic which would come under 'forced magic removal'. The TV guy got it right then, but I didn't have any magic removed by force and I'm not a member of the LEP. So this is a bit confusing, I'm tired, and I bet you are to." Artemis turned on to his side allowing him to see the beautiful sleeping major, she seamed so peaceful, but she wasn't sleeping. Not that Artemis knew that.

Before anyone could scream for help, alarms started to ring over Holly's bed. Artemis sat up, Trouble looked round and Foaly screamed with surprise. "Can we get some help over here!" shouted No.1 who appeared out of nowhere, letting Foaly have another little wail.

"I told you he was powerful" said Quan as he ran passed Foaly with five nurses trailing behind him.

"Okay her MTOPM is dropping, dropping fast we need to get her up to EMR theatre, NOW!" No.1 shouted who pressed two buttons on the side of the bed. The bed released its self from the wall allowing the five nurses to push the bed put of the room. And within one minute all was calm in the room. The only differences were that now there was only one bed (Artemis') and the other difference was that everyone looked like they had been slapped with a wet fish...

**Two hours later**

Artemis was feeling better, much better. He had left his bed and now was pacing the length of the room. Foaly was chomping on a carrot again; it was his seventeen in five minutes. Trouble was making another compliant about the amount of news they had heard, which was no news. Trouble walked back into the room. Artemis stopped pacing and looked at the commander. "Any news yet?" Artemis asked.

"No, not yet, but I need to speak to Foaly...Alone." replied Trouble.

"What about, sir?"

"You know what Foaly you showed me. Remember."

"Oh... _that_!"

"Yes Foaly, _that_!"

Trouble and Foaly walked out into the corridor, closely being missed by a remote hover bed, leaving Artemis on his own in the room...again.

About three minutes later Foaly and Trouble walked back in the room. "Err...Artemis..." Began Trouble, as Foaly retrieved a small piece of paper from his pocket. "Take a look at this for me would you." Foaly handed the paper to Artemis. He read it and as he did his eyes widened.

After a while Artemis spoke "So in other words, Root doesn't want an elf -I.e. me- swanning around aboveground like a headless chicken. Right?"

"Right" said Foaly and Trouble in perfect unison.

"And I will have to work in LEPrecon?"

"Yeah!" shouted Foaly.

"Oh I get it!" said a small voice from one corner, it was Grub. No-one knew he was there! Not even now he had spoken

"Okay, I guess I can't argue with the dead."

"Did you hear that Foaly?! Did you hear that?!" said Trouble

"Yes I did, the recorder did too!" said Foaly excitedly

"Any way Artemis you're not arguing with the dead, you're arguing with the council!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll work for you! What about my family? My friends?"

"Friends?! Artemis Fowl has friends?!"

"Never mind I'll sort it out, after all I am the one with an IQ of... bigger than you can think of!"

"Nice use of exaggeration for effect!" said Foaly.

Everyone when quiet as No.1 walked in to the room looking very glum. "I'm...erm...sorry to say that we couldn't give Mrs Short enough magic. Mainly because she requires her own magic of which she has none, she need to complete a ritual but if she leaves this building...she...wi...I'm sorry. If she leaves this building I'm sorry to say it but she will die in minutes. Not just that, we can't keep her going without her magic so I'm afraid she will die in a very short time anyway, maybe a few hours at the best. I'm sorry; we did the best we could. I would start saying your goodbyes. I'm Sorry." And with that he left the room.

Everyone in the room had at least one tear roll down their cheek if not more. The loss of a friend was too much to bare. The loss of a friend, the loss of a college, the loss of a hero. Artemis had the tears flowing. Not a sound was made. Foaly beckoned Artemis over to him, were he gave Artemis an LEP jump suit, a helmet, and a gun holster but no gun. "Put them on, that gown makes me feel depressed even more." Foaly said in a low voice and between sniffs.

Artemis walked over to the wash room. (Hospitals were the only buildings that had toilets in the building itself because you couldn't expect someone to go outside when they are supposed to stay indoors.) He opened the door went in and changed. Meanwhile, Trouble was ordering the flags back at the Police Plaza to be flying at half mast; "YES ALL OF THE FLAGS!" The commander shouted down the communicator.

"What even the council's?" asked the voice at the end

"YES CHIX! EVEN THE COUNCIL'S!"

"Why? What's happened?" asked Chix again

"Because Major Short has...Major Short has only hours to live, SO GET TO IT!"

"Yes sir, right on it!"

Trouble closed the communicator which in turn closed the link. A tear rolled down his cheek as he though about how this all came about. He though about when Holly first joined the LEP, the good time they had shared and somehow they had only just friends. But he thought it better not to go further.

Foaly was fiddling with Artemis' LEP badge when he found it taken out of his hands by Artemis who had also taken a Neutrino 4000 out of they bag with all the tech stuff in it. Over the three years Foaly had made the new Neutrino. But at the time he was making the new gun in the series: The Neutrino 5000.

Before anyone had even moved Artemis was out of the room and heading for E1: Tara, what was left of it anyway. He would then go to where he had first met Holly, he would see if his plan would work. He would see if he could save his best friend


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! I'm back! I'm sorry I've been away for so long, there's just been so much going on and i haven't been able to kepp writing but i'm back now and writing fast (well...if you call it that) I'm allready working on chapter 14 so the 13th should be along soon. However at the monent this is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I'll shut up now.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**E1: Tara**

The damage was terrific. Everything was covered in a black powder. All the shutters were still sealed by the lockdown.

E1: A fairy disaster zone. And that was exactly where Captain Fowl was going. To get to E1 he travelled in a LEPcar which was on autopilot. During the time he was in the car he was learning about his new gun, his helmet and Wings.

The way Artemis was learning about these wonderful pieces of equipment was by a tutorial in side the LEPhelmet there was a tutorial, unfortunately Foaly had used only one person's voice, Holly's. Artemis felt the pressure on his shoulders; if he didn't get up there and back again before Holly died he would face manslaughter charges along with the guilt of being the one who caused her death. That's why he wouldn't let anything get in his way, not even a lockdown.

Artemis removed his handheld computer from his pocket. He turned it on and started to hack into Foaly's computers...again. He found what he was looking for and 'flicked the switch'. Almost immediately the lights of Haven City were restored to former normality, and the LEPcar got a power surge and stalled. Artemis pressed the 'start' button. Thankfully the car had saved his destination and moved off again this time with a bit more speed.

A few minutes later, he had arrived. E1 was a total mess. Artemis opened the door of the car and stepped out, removed his helmet and looked round. He walked towards the entrance. He was then stopped by an LEP corporal. "I'm sorry no-one can come through here." he said.

"Okay, I understand but I don't have time to explain. So if you will excuse me." replied Artemis starting to get annoyed. He tried to push pass but got a tap from a buzz baton for his trouble. 1000 volts passed through his elbow to his chest. After Artemis collected himself, he stood up looking the corporal straight in the eyes. "Now that's not a very nice way to treat a captain on his very first half hour, is it?! Especially as his is trying to save one Major Short who is lying unconscious on her death bed!"

"Oh... I'm ever so sorry sir, I didn't realize, because I didn't recognize you, and I still don't recognize you, anyhow...how come you don't have a buzz baton?"

"Haven't been given one yet!"

"I've got one in the back of my car." as he ran to his LEPcar.

"What's your name?"

"Jack" he shouted in the near distance. "Jack McCauley, now here is a Buzzy and a set of wings." said the corporal who handed him a Buzz Baton and another set of Dragon Fly.

Artemis now had two set of wings one in each hand, "and what am I supposed to do with two sets of wings?"

"Oh." said Jack with a chuckle as he took back the extra set of wings. "How come Major Short's life is in danger?"

"Jack, if I told you that, I would have to kill you." said Artemis as he put on the wings and clipped the baton to his belt. Nothing else was said. Artemis started at a run down a corridor (like one of those corridors you would find in the London underground...only black, from the soot. He closed his helmet visor because otherwise he would have choked from the thick clouds of soot. As Artemis continued along, he wiped the visor several times. It had already come to Artemis how the soot had been created; the burning of the sound proof materials in the walls of the shuttle port. However this was only the bottom. He still needed to get to the surface. He couldn't go to E2 as that was apparently in worse condition and all other ports were too far away. He would have to get up using his wings, this was dangerous, very dangerous, and that was how desperate he was to get to the surface, how desperate he was to save Holly.

Artemis fiddled with his helmet controls putting him indirect contact with Foaly. "Foaly?"

"Where the hell are you?! Holly has been asking for you! You haven't...Never mind just come back now!"

"Foaly! I need to ask something. It might just save her. Have you ever heard of someone going up a chute with wings?"

"Err...that's a odd question, but no."

"Are there any operational shuttles in E1?"

"No, most were blown to bloody kingdom come."

"Well that thing about someone going up a chute with only wings is just about to come true."

"Don't you dare, do you want Holly to... Hold on a second."

Artemis heard the opening of a door and some low conversation in the back ground he couldn't make out who the people were or what the conversation was about. Then there was some rustling.

"Arty please don't do it, _please_, if you do need to get up there take one of the LEPEC."

"Holly...I...LEP what...? but... I'm sorry" stuttered a very confused Artemis.

"Take one of the LEPEC, in other words a Lower Elements Police Emergency Chute."

"Yes...where is one?"

"I don't know my-self, but I'm sure Foaly does, I'll pass you over." Artemis grew more emotional by the second. '_Your Artemis Fowl The II! Your not an emotional person! Are you? Anyways if you don't think about that's Holly life depends on this, you can think better! In turn saving her life.' _

"Ah Artemis! Back so soon?" Foaly said trying to sound cheerful for Holly.

Artemis removed his helmet and took the removable headset out placing it on his ear it was like a Bluetooth headset for Fairies.

**Haven City Hospital, Recovery room 77.**

"Foaly leave the room I need to speak to you without being overheard." Foaly obeyed, leaving Holly and Trouble in the room.

Holly noticed something wrong with Trouble's eyes, she scrambled in her bed side table draw for her pen light. When she found it she beckoned Trouble over who had been staring at the same collection of flowers for over an hour. Trouble walked over to Holly with an angry look upon his face. Holly raised her hand with the pen in it and flashed it straight in his eye, he didn't even flinch. His eyes were blood shot. Bloody blood shot. In fact they so blood shot there was no white to be seen. When Holly lowered her pen, he look directly into her eyes and craned his neck to the side. His hands curled into fists.

**E1: Tara**

"Foaly your a real bastard you know that!" Artemis shouted

"Why?"

"You put Holly's voice as the tutorial!" Artemis felt two tears run down his cheek but only one was his, _'The ceiling must be leaking' _he told himself but he then realized something. _'So I'm miles under ground and there's water leaking? That can't be right.' _he put on his helmet and checked for water pipes, which there were none. _'Odd...D'ARVIT! FUCK! SHIT! BASTARD!!' _he said in his head however out loud he said; "That's not too good!" The leak started to get quicker. Artemis reached into his pocket again.

When he tuned his radio to all channels, he was horrified. Atlantis was locking down too. Atlantis had changed, it had once been underwater but somehow 'they' had got it underground. So there was no need for the gills that the citizens had. The LEP in Atlantis were asking for aid from any other LEP force because Atlantis was in flames. How could this day get any worse?

**Haven City LEP Plaza.**

The council was sat round a table, waiting for Foaly's students to finish setting up the projector. "Would you please hurry up!" Mr Gristwood shouted, he was the head of the council. "If you don't hurry up you'll be wishing you hadn't been born!"

A minute later, Foaly's students had finish and were connecting the projector to one of Foaly's laptops. "Why are we still using projectors that aren't holographic?" asked another council member.

The head of the students told him the answer, "Money. Not enough of it." suddenly the room lit up with a light blue light. Although it was only the projector the students and the LEP officers who were attending turned away from the light fearing it was the same as earlier, but the councilors only squinted as they let their eyes adjust.

Everyone turned back to the light when the head of finances said, "Turn down the brightness, its way to bright." The officers and students sniggered. The council had not been in the building earlier, they only come in when they are needed.

The projection changed from blue it went on to a human TV channel; BBC One. The viewers were just in time to see the next story on the news. "The famous Stonehenge and the not so well known Tara in the Republic of Ireland exploded at the same time this morning. It was first thought to be a terror attack, but when forensics examined the two sites, they found two plates with unusual symbols on them. Both Irish and British Governments have tried to contact the Irish mastermind Artemis Fowl the second with no luck." said Peter Gibbs. The whole room fell Silent. No-one noticed that the news was finishing and going on to adverts.

To break the silence they most inexperienced of Foaly's team said "Did you know Foaly hacked in to the BBC and gave then an animation thingy!"

"The one to watch tonight" said the projection as the picture changed from a red swirly circle with to a business man who was dressed in a black suit who was pointing a finger with two people next him.

"You haven't got a clue" said the business man as everyone look at the projection. "Not a bloody clue. Your Fired." then everyone looked at the inexperienced student giving him a 'do what he said' look. And with that the student left the room never to return.

"The Apprentice tonight at nine on BBC One."

"Right can we please get back to the situation in hand?" said the chief councillor.

The head student click the mouse twice. The pictures that came on screen was of Atlantis city. Even with over five hundred camera angles to choose from, could you only saw the same thing, orange flames.

**E1: Tara**

"You have got to be joking me." said Artemis.

"What? What is it?" Foaly asked. Artemis turned on his helmet camera, giving Foaly the chance to see what Artemis could. "Oh...I see what you mean." Artemis had selected the flood lockdown setting, which was like a standard lockdown although slower it was water-proof. The only problem for Artemis was that if he didn't get out of E1 now, he'd never get out alive. The problem was like it was out of a film, the metal shutter was closing but at a slow rate. Artemis made some calculations, he would have to travel well over thirty miles per hour to clear the closing shutter which was moving downward. Which being Artemis Fowl would not be possible even if he sprinted. "That 'change' must have lowered your IQ level or something. Use the wings!" No sooner had Foaly said that, the wings were activated and Artemis was flying millimeters off the ground, Artemis gained speed quickly, but Artemis' calculations were wrong. Artemis Fowl the II had finally got something wrong! The speed he really needed to reach was more like one hundred and thirty seven miles per hour. "Faster! Faster! You need to go faster, much faster! Foaly's voice echoed round Artemis' head. After another meter, after another, the shutter came closer but not quick enough. He was less then forty meters from the target. Thirty meters. Twenty meters. He wasn't going to make it. The thought of crashing into a solid re-enforced metal shutter wasn't the best thought Artemis had had in a long time, apart from the future death of Holly.

"Okay here it comes!" shouted Foaly "when I say, turn you whole body 90o and cut the engine, Okay?!"

"Okay"

"NOW!!" shouted Foaly just as Artemis was about to hit the metal shutter.

Artemis cut the engine and turned his body at the required angle, he hit the ground and started to skim the floor at seventy-five mile per hour. Was he going to make it?

Artemis suddenly heard the breaking of one of the wings and without warning the whole set of wings came off. He felt the suddenness of a stop but he hadn't.

**Seconds Earlier on the other side of the metal shutter.**

"D'Arvit! D'Arvit! D'Arvit! I would like to report that a captain is trapped in the E1 lower station section." Said the corporal that Artemis was talking to a couple of minutes ago. "Yes lower E1 station section!" He shouted down his mike. But without warning he heard a loud thump on the shutter and then found his legs being taken out, it reminded him of the time he was in LEP academy. He shuddered. BANG!! He hit the ground with quite a thump. He managed to get back to his feet. Then he saw the captain he had been talking to earlier. The captain nodded at him then walked off like nothing had happened.

"And where did you learn to fly like that?!" questioned an amazed Foaly who had obviously forgotten about Holly.

"I learnt from the best" said Artemis.

"Who? Holly by any chance?" replied Foaly with a laugh that subsided so quickly it was untrue.

"Yeah...so where is this bloody thing then Foaly?"

"It's to your left."

"Got it"

Artemis walked up to a small black door which was in the middle of one of the cities surrounding walls. "Lets me guess, one it's not been used in a while and two it's though there."

**Half an hour later, A small ritual site. 'Meeting place' of Holly and Artemis.**

Artemis walked up to the tree he remembered the cold dark night of which he had kidnapped Holly. He took an acorn from the tree and placed it in the ground. He then felt his magic being restored to him. But with out warning he felt the air around him getting very cold. He then heard the voice dark of an old enemy. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is it the great Artemis Fowl?" said John Spiro.

"I just came down here to tell you that in a few minutes your father will be dead. All I have to do is to give the order."

"Oh for fuck sake Spiro is this all you do kill, kill, kill? You must think it's a sport. Oh and another thing, I'm really really pissed off at the moment because too many people in my fucking life are having theirs taken away!" Artemis commented as he drew his neutrino carefully. "You came alone didn't you?"

"You think that I would come alone, are you stupid or something. I have to say though I'm surprised that you don't have your bodyguard with you!"

"I can look after myself thank you very much."

"I see that, but what about your girlfriend who's dyeing in hospital?"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"You still feel that way though, don't you. It's a shame though."

"What do you mean it's a shame?" said Artemis as he took off the safety catch on his gun. "She 's not dying, she's making a good recovery."

"Yeah, but what you don't know is that I've got several spies in the LEP, I shouldn't have told you that but oh well, and they know all about what happened. I'd love to kill you here and now but I'd rather see you face manslaughter charges."

This was when Artemis took his chance; he spun round, took his neutrino out of the holster and pointed it straight at Spiro's face, "I thought that you where in prison, let me guess out for good behavior?"

"No actually, I got out with a little help from a little person, can't remember her name exactly something like Apal not sure."

"Opal, I knew it!" Artemis tightened his grip on the trigger. "You bastard, you absolute bastard." And with that Artemis pulled the trigger. Spiro let out a small wail and clasped to the floor. His two bodyguards had drawn their pistols as soon as Artemis had turned round. One of them pulled the trigger of his gun but only heard a small click. This made Artemis laugh. "If you want to kill me..." he took a step closer to the two bodyguards "...next time don't load an empty mag! Idiot."

Artemis put back on his helmet and shot both the bodyguards.

"Captain Fowl, do you copy? Over." Came a slightly familiar voice.

"Loud and clear. Who is this anyways?" Replied Artemis

"Corporal McCauley, Sir. Foaly and the deputy commander want you down below now, I'll be waiting for you at E1 LEPEC sir."

I must again give a special thanks to Kitrin for checking this last chapter. And thanks to all the people who have reviewed (I won't list you as some readers get annoyed when writers do that.)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Normally I hate A/Ns and I Really didn't want then in the story but this is really really necessary. And I have an apology to make: to all my fans (if i have any left) for not writing or leaving a note at least. I have to say Its not entirely my fault as my computer broke BIG TIME, and loads of chapter were lost! Once that happened I just didn't have the will to write chapter 13 again or 14 15 16.... so then I forgot about (very sad i know) until I stumbled across a little folder (a couple of days ago) named "Artemis Fowl: A new beginning" then it all came flooding back to me.

It's been over a year since in last wrote part of "AF: A new beginning" and I had forgotten most of the original idea, but now I'm having a go, and allot about my life and this issues i've been facing recently will becoming out in the story more, only if i decide to really make a move on this and decide to come back for good. But i need to know if my fans are still there so i'll be checking the traffic and review allot in the next few days, I mean there's no point in writing something if no one reads it!

You will have noticed that ny oen name has changed, do not fret! Its still me and I'm still the same person, just about a year and 2 months older...

**Chapter 13**

"...and there! Happy now? I told you!"

Foaly stood there in disbelief, amazed at what he'd just heard. "So your completely sure about this? Well this is a turn up for the books."

"Foaly! I'm serious, and surely the fact that i've come to you for help must enforce that fact I'm desperate-"

"Hey!" Foaly cut in with annoyance, which quickly faded to sympathy. "Holly, you know relationships aren't allowed in the LEP, and especially seeing as he's a mud boy..." Holly wore a expression saying

'I'm not convinced' Foaly then changed his approach slightly. "Okay...seeing as he's a mud boy going through a magical transformation which will change him in into an elf, and now the council, for some Frond forsaken reason, have employed him, then I've got Action Woman saying she's fallen in love with..." He finished his sentence there noticing Holly had drifted off to sleep.

"Short!" Shouted Trouble as he stormed into the room. "Wake up! This isn't time for drifting off!"

"Whoa, Trouble keep it down would you, she need to get rest if she's gunna survive" Foaly's voice getting quieter with each word.

"I honestly couldn't give a crap!" Trouble was fuming, and was attracting the attention of the nurses.

Foaly finally started to pick up on his anger "Sir, are you feeling yourself? Because you defiantly don't seem it."

"Shut it Foaly! Why is she ignoring my orders?! Major, get the hell up!" He stormed over to Holly's side, grabbed her and started to shake her violently. "Wake up Shor-" He was going to finish the sentence but was rudely interrupted but a single tazer shot to the back of the neck. The security guard seamed honoured to be allowed to shoot the commander of the LEP, and then throw him out and ban him from the hospital.

**E1 LEPEC**

"Ah, my favourite new friend." Said Artemis as he walked to the two seated Pod.

"Really?!" Came an enthusiastic response.

"No, so why does Foaly want me back so urgently? And why didn't he just tell me himself?"

"He didn't say why, but he did say that you wouldn't listen to him if he told you."

"And he thinks I need an escort?"

"Yes, he said that because of your emotional state, I should keep an eye on you to make sure you

don't do something dangerous. But I don't see how you could do anything dangerous. You probably don't have the strength to wield that baton of yours."

Artemis found the on switch very quickly indeed. And the baton found Jacks backside even quicker. "Do you want to say that again? Come lets go cowboy." Artemis led the way into the pod, and jack followed, rubbing his now very sore bum.

**Outside Haven City Hospital**

"I'm afraid there's not much to be said here at the Haven City Hospital, the LEP are still keeping it very covert. And no they still have not commented on the earlier bombings of E1 and E2. However rumours have been going round that the Commander of the LEP and just been Removed and banned from the hospital. I'm John Picktail, back to you in the studio."


End file.
